The Final Problem
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: The Fall, The Problem, The Child... Hannah Holmes is lost in the darkness of her pain, all alone, her Father's jump plays over and over again in her mind, lost in the void of despair, detached from this world and feeling like a puppet, but then a clue, the most important clue: Fake or wronged? real or an act? Dead or Alive?


**A/N: I was listening to Hallelujah (Kate Voegele cover) and I decided I would do a short one shot about Sherlock's daughter, Hannah, after the fall, warning: this is SAD!**

Hannah walked over to John, he was standing looking up at the roof of Bart's, he had a look of hurt, confusion and mostly, fear. He was on the phone

"John? What's wrong?" He didn't respond, he just passed the phone to me, which took and held to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hannah?" my Father's voice spoke through the phone, I could tell from his voice he was crying, my Father was crying.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Look up at the roof" I looked up and my eyes found the figure of my Father, his long jacket blowing slightly in the wind of the bleak London day.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"Hannah listen to me, I'm…. I'm a fake!" the tears stained my cheeks.

"What? But Daddy? Moriarty-"

"I invented James Moriarty!"

"But Dad! I met him, I saw him! He's real!"

"Do something for me?"

"Anything" the tears were flowing freely down my face.

"Take care of them, John, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft and Lestrade, and most importantly…. Take care of yourself, don't forget, I loved you, you were the only thing I loved in this world and I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"This" I saw him cast the phone aside, the line going dead. I passed the phone back to John

"DADDY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, he didn't respond, he raised his arms and….. and he fell.

The whole world seemed to change into slow motion, Dad fell and fell, then landed with a sicking crunch against the hard concrete slabs.

"Daddy" I mumbled as I stumbled across the road, a man on a bike knocked John over, who knocked me over.

I regained my balance and began walking numbly across the road, to where my Father lay.

Reaching him, I saw blood pooling around his head, wetting his dark curls and his hand was limp at his side, his blues which had been so bright this morning were dim, the brilliant light that he radiated no longer dancing in them.

I checked his pulse numbly, nothing, and then I noticed something on his wrist.

Around his wrist was a friend-ship bracelet, which spelled out:

"World's best Daddy" I sobbed harder, I had made it for him when I was six in school.

"Daddy" I cried as I cradled his head in my arms, I heard voices and the sound of feet.

"Miss, you have to let go, please, let go"

"NO!" I screamed at them, they looked slightly scared of this emotional young girl, I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I found Detective Inspector Lestrade, the older man looked down at m grim.

"Come on" I shook my head, he sighed and picked me up

"NO!" I screamed again, I held onto my Father's wrist tightly, I felt I was losing my grasp on the real world; I slipped the bracelet of his wrist.

Giving into all the pain and hopelessness, I let the darkness devour me.

_**Three Months Later…**_

I lay on my Father's bed; I was wearing his oversized jacket.

I just stared into space, I heard a knock and the door to my Father's room opened, John Watson entered.

"Hannah, it's time" I sat up

"Alright, we have to go soon" John left the room.

Mrs Hudson and John stood in front of the mirror, Mrs Hudson tying Johns tie.

"She doesn't eat, doesn't speak, barely sleeps, just sits there in his… his room, just staring into space, it's beginning to worry me John, what if she'll always be like this!?"

"Mrs Hudson relax, the girl just lost her Father, also as you and I know, it was just the two of them for years, she was very close to him." Mrs Hudson sighed and nodded slightly

The three of them sat in the taxi, Hannah staring out at the passing scenery

They walked up to the large tree, I stopped, and staring at me was

"_Sherlock Holmes" _on a small black marble headstone.

Mrs Hudson and John stood for a moment talking, I couldn't hear them, then the older woman left, leaving John on his own with him.

And then John left.

I knew it was my turn, I numbly walked up to grave, sitting on the dry grass in front of it, I traced his name with my fingertips.

"I don't believe you, you weren't a fake, you were a genius, you truly were and you did not invent James Moriarty…. And I'm gonna prove it, if it's the last thing I do, you- YOU SELFISH BASTARD" I slammed my palm against the head stone

"How could you?! Leave me here? In the darkness, all alone, how could you just let the papers and some idiotic man gets to you?! You were thee Sherlock Holmes! The world's only consulting detective! A unique title for a very unique man and you know what_ Sherlock, _you were one of a kind, nobody compared to you and I figured it out"

I turned quickly to find a figure watching me, I couldn't see his face, and he wore a long…. Dark overcoat.

I stood; he glanced at me for a moment before walking through the aisles of graves quickly away from me.

Without a second thought I ran after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Finally reaching him, I grabbed his arm, forcing him to face him.

Looking down at me was my Father, his blue eyes piercing me.

A smirk playing at his lips

"Took you long enough to figure it out" I burst into tears, his long arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

"I figured it out- Because- the blood in your hair was dry, even though you had just recently fell and your overcoat, oh the overcoat, it wasn't yours, you only use a certain kind of soap to clean it, where the stuff used to clean the decoy wasn't what you usually used, I can't believe you!" He chuckled

"Don't ever do that again!" I cried into him

"I'm not going anywhere, the Final Problem has been solved"


End file.
